SORPRESAS I
by angels46
Summary: Primera parte de esta triología: Hermione y su primer amor: TN
1. Comienzo

**SORPRESAS:**

_**He decidido hacer de Sorpresas una triología, la primera parte será Hermione la segunda parte, es la historia que ya publiqué y la tercera parte será más centrada en Oliver&Hermione como padres, con especial atención a Sirius&Lizzi. Espero que os guste.**_

_**Como siempre, este mundo no me pertenece es de Rowling, yo solo pongo mi imaginación.**_

_**o0o0o0o0o**_

**1-****Comienzo: **

Hogwarts estaba repleto de estudiantes, unos medianos, pasaban las asignaturas sin pena ni gloria. Bien porque no se esforzaban para más o porque no podía con más. Luego estaban unos pocos privilegiados, que a pesar de estudiar el día de antes, en sus notas aparecían mínimo un notable y no hacían nada por cambiar eso. Por último estaban aquellos que estudiaban, que disfrutaban haciéndolo o que se veían obligados a hacerlo por presión familiar...si le preguntabas a alguien del colegío a quién meterían en ese último grupo, contestaría sin dudar tres nombres: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott. Si volvieras a preguntar, todos afirmarían que Draco Malfoy solo estudia porque su padre le obliga a ser el mejor en todo; que Hermione Granger lo hace porque adora los libros y que Theodore Nott...estudia quien sabe porque dado que no es muy dado a relacionarse con nadie. Pocas veces se le ve hablando con alguien, normalmente con Malfoy. Si quieres encontrarle puedes hacerlo en la biblioteca, en su sala común o viendo a su equipo de Quidditch.

Lo cierto es que Theodore Nott no es alguien muy conocido en Hogwarts, las chicas se vuelven locas por él porque tiene un aura de misterio y traquilidad que les encanta, además de estar entre los "10 chicos más guapos de Hogwarts" en la lista que Luna Lovegood publica en la versión de _El Quisquilloso estudiantil._ Muchas veces se ha intentado conseguir una entrevista del moreno, pero siempre recibían negativas. Los pocos privilegiados que le han escuchado hablar dicen que su voz es preciosa y que su sonrisa es deslumbrante.

o0o0o0o

Hermione Granger tiene varios prejuicios adosados que es muy difícil quitarla hasta que no la conoces: sabelotodo y marimandona. En el segundo de los casos, Ronald Weasley muchas veces afirma que es cierto, antes de murmurar por lo bajo y terminar obedeciéndola bajo un "es por tu bien" Lo que el pelirrojo acaba aceptando cuando ve que su examen, trabajo o redacción está aprobado.

Por supuesto, otro de las losas que lleva Hermione es ser la inseparable amiga de Harry Potter y por lo tanto tener que aguantar a todos los alumnos de primero que se acercan a ella para que les consiga un autógrafo y todas las chicas que se mueren por el chico y quieren que ella les ayude a conquistarlo...

o0o0o0o

Con el paso de los años, Nott y Granger eran asiduos de la biblioteca: los primeros en llegar y los últimos en irse. Hermione todavía recuerda perfectamente como en tercer año, cuando ambos salían por la puerta de la biblioteca, Theodore le dijo un suave y dulce "Hasta luego" que Hermione no pudo quitarse de la cabeza en todo el día, hasta que volvió a escucharlo día tras día. También recuerda que tardó exactamente tres días en contestarle, tres días en conseguir que su voz no temblara de nervios y poder contestarle.

A los "hasta luego" le siguieron los "buenos días" y las "buenas tardes". Al principio, Hermione descubrió que siempre escuchaba palabras del chico cuando ambos estaban solos, por lo que, a pesar de estar contenta, no pudo dejar de sentir cierta pena. Siempre era igual, o se acercaban a ella porque querían algo (un autógrafo de Harry, una cita con Harry, ayuda con un trabajo...), o siempre se acercaban cuando no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para que le vieran en contacto con la rata de biblioteca y su reputación no quedara en tela de juicio. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreir cuando Theodore volvió a saludarla aunque fuera acompañada por Harry y Ron, o cuando estaba ayudando a su amigo Ben en Transformaciones, o cuando Malfoy estaba cerca...por eso, armándose de valor, una tarde se sentó en su misma mesa a hacer los deberes. El chico levantó la mirada sorprendido, le sonrió y continuó con su trabajo. Pronto eso se volvió una rutina y quien llegaba primero cogía sitio para los dos.

Hermione notó un pequeño cambio en esa rutina cuando acudió con Oliver a Hogsmeade.

-¿Hoy nos sentamos aquí?-Dijo al ver que no era ninguna de las mesas que solían elegir.

-¿Te vas a sentar aquí?-Dijo Theo cerrando su libro.

-Mmm, si-Dijo ella extrañada.

-¿No le molestará a tu novio?-

-¿Mi novio?-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-Eso dice todo el mundo, Wood y Granger-Dijo sin darle mucha importancia a la vez que sacaba su pluma.

-Es un amigo-Dijo enrojeciendo más al recordar el beso que Oliver le diera en la biblioteca y antes de que subiera a dormir...

-Ah, vale-Dijo el moreno.-Entonces, si hoy nos sentamos aquí.-

Con el cuarto año, la revolución que causó que el guapísimo de Viktor Krum se fijara en ella provocó que Theodore se alejara de ella casi todo el año. Hermione intentó abordar ese tema varias veces pero cuando iba a hacerlo, se sentía estúpida. Total ellos solo compartían unas pocas palabras y una mesa de estudio, no era nadie para recriminarle nada...

-Hola-Dijo, Thoe levantó la vista del libro y casi se cae de la silla del susto.

-Hola-Contestó.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?-Dijo indignada, que no tuviera derecho a exigirle nada no queria decir que no esperara que él le dijera algo.

-Mmm...¿te pasa algo?-Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Argh-Tras eso se maldijo por decirle nada, era una idiota por hacerlo. Si él la ignoraba, ella también podía hacerlo, ya estaba bien de pensar en Theodore Nott.

Si hoy le preguntaras, seguiría negándolo rotundamente. La verdad es que ser ignorada por Theodore le dolía y marcó varias de sus acciones. Recuerda que la primera vez que coqueteó con Viktor, Theo había pasado a su lado en clase y no la había ni mirado. Iba a la biblioteca pero el moreno no se ponía en ninguna de las mesas que solían ponerse...el colmo fue el baile. No la miró, no la saludó, era invisible para él...y refugiarse en los labios de Viktor no consiguió que el daño se reparara...quería que las cosas volvieran a su lugar.

La muerte de Cedric Diggory marcó un cambio en su relación. Esa misma noche, cuando Hermione salía de la enfermería tras haberse asegurado que Harry estaba bien, se le encontró.

-¡¿Cómo estás?!-Fue lo primero que dijo el moreno.

-¿Me hablas?-Dijo ella intentando no saltar de alegría.

-Se que este año...he estado un poco distante...pero no me gusta ser el centro de atención y tu eras un centro de atención. Además no te conviene mi compañía.-Dijo muy serio.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-Dijo ella molesta.

-No es obvio. Él ha vuelto y mi padre...-

-Pero tu no-Dijo ella contándole.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien-Dijo él.

-¡Theodore!-Dijo Hermione al ver que se alejaba.-¿Amigos?-Le tendió la mano. Él sonrió.

-Por qué no-Cuando ambos se tocaron, sintieron que querían estar así siempre, tocándose. Hermione enrojeció hasta la médula y Theo adquirió un sueve tono carmín en sus mejillas.

Durante ese verano, Hermione no pude apartar la imagen de Theodore de su cabeza. Una mañana se despertó por los intentos de una lechuzo por entrar por su ventana. La dejó pasar y regresó a la cama, ya leería más tarde la carta de Harry o Ron. Sin embargo, la lechuza tenía otros planes y empezó a picotearle. Cogió la carta de malas formas y el corazón estuvo a punto de salirle por la boca. la correspondencia entre ambos había sido de lo más común:

_Siento no haber podido escribir antes, pero no he tenido tiempo para ello. Mi padre ha estado vigilándome todo el verano..._

_Dentro de poco iremos a comprar las cosas para el colegio, podriamos vernos y me cuentas qué tal ha estado tu verano._

_Espero la respuesta pronto y con esta lechuza._

_Siento mucho si se ha puesto pesada, pero mi padre no tardará en volver de una reunión...estoy en un programa de "entrenamiento" que lleva a cabo cierta tía de un amigo..._

_TN_

Hermione, con la mano temblorosa, escribió que ya había ido a por el material, que se verían en el expreso...una pena enorme la invadió...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**¡Besos! **

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


	2. Encuentros y desencuentros

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**2-Encuentros y desencuentros****: **

Hermione, con la mano temblorosa, escribió que ya había ido a por el material, que se verían en el expreso...una pena enorme la invadió...porque quería volver a verle, deseaba volver a verle pero temía que, todas las cosas que había pensado durante ese verano, se hicieran realidad...

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el andén no dejó de buscarle, de intentar localizarle. No prestaba atención a la despedida de Sirius, a las palabras de aliento de Molly, a nada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-Se asustó al notar que alguien le hablaba, que alguien le bajaba de su mundo de ensoñaciones-Llevo todo el verano invitándote a que me cuentes quien es el chico que ha conseguido que estés durante una hora mirando la misma página de un libro, quien es el chico que ha hecho que no regañes a Ronald...pero tu no me has dicho nada...ahora se que le estás buscando y me gustaría poder ayudarte pero sino se a quien buscamos...-

-¿Ll-lo sabías?-Le interrumpe la castaña.

-Sorprendida, ¿eh?-Dice risueña Tonks.-Se que todos me considerais una cabra loca, una persona que está en su mundo, olvidadiza y sin los pies en la tierra...pero no es así...-

-Tt-tonks yo no...-

-No me molesta, se que doy esa imagen...disfruta el año, suéltate el pelo...lucha por lo que quieres...yo también lo haré.-Hermione recuerda todas las tardes que Tonks ha ido a buscarla a la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place y ha empezado a hablarle de Remus, de las distintas tonalidades de su pelo, del brillo de sus ojos, de la suavidad de sus manos a pesar de parecer ásperas...por un momento enrojece cuando el castaño le sonrié a Harry y se acerca para despedirse de Ron y después supone que de ella...ya no ve a Remus Lupin como a su profesor...ahora Tonks ha conseguido que le vea como un hombre, un hombre muy interesante...maldice a Tonks internamente.

-No se como comportarme...-Confiesa antes de subir al tren-El pelo de Tonks pasa a ser rojo...señal inequívoca de que está enfadada.

-¿Has tenido todo un verano para decirme lo que te atormenta y te decides justo ahora?-Dice acercándose a la ventana desde donde Hermione le ha hablado.-Coge ahora mismo un pergamino y una pluma y empieza a escribirlo...si eres rápida para la cena tendrás mi respuesta...-El pelo es rosa, Tonks esta realmente feliz.-No dejes que ellos te influyan en esto...-Dice mirado a Ron y a Harry. Hermione sonríe...-¡Te contaré mis progresos!-Dice elevando la voz por encima del pitido que avisa de la salida del tren.

-¡Gracias Tonks!-Ella sonríe cuando ve que Hermione le enseña el pergamino y la pluma.

Ese mismo andén, ese mismo tren, ese mismo escenario...Theodore Nott es acompañado por su padre por primera vez en sus cinco años de colegio. Han quedado con los Malfoy. Sonríe al ver que Draco tiene la misma cara que él.

-¡Chicos!-Una sonriente Pansy los saluda. Ambos alegran la mirada. Hora de ser libres. Sin pensarlo, cogen sus baules y entran en el tren, buscando el compartimento desde el que Pansy les ha saludado. Sus padres ni se dan cuenta...están demasiado pendientes de "asuntos de vital importancia"

Solo cuando está sentado, se arrepiente de haber entrado tan pronto...ya no la verá hasta la cena y necesita calmar ese manojo de snitchs que tiene en su estómago desde la noche anterior...necesita volver a verla sonreirle, necesita ver sus ojos sinceros para olvidar su asqueroso verano y recordar que él no es su padre...

Tres rollos de pergamino después, Hermione deja de escribir, le duele la mano. Harry y Ron la miran sorprendidos.

-¿Había algún trabajo para hoy?-Pregunta angustiado Ron. Solo le han visto escribir tanto para trabajos de Transformaciones y Pociones...rezan para que no sea un trabajo de Pociones.

-Es obvio que no, Ron...-Dice negando con la cabeza.-¿Me la dejas, Harry?-Dice señalando la lechuza blanca. El moreno asiente y la libera de su jaula. Hermione observa como se pierde en la distancia del cielo. Después se levanta.

-No puedes irte ahora...pasará la señora del carrito-Hermione sonríe...

-No quiero nada, tranquilos.-

-¿Es ya la reunión?-Dice el pelirrojo apenado, él quiere varias cosas del carrito.

-Voy al baño-Dice molesta. Quizás debería hacer caso a Tonks y dejar de darles explicaciones para cada cosas que va a hacer. Ron enrojece y Ginny empieza a reirse escandalosamente. Harry también.

Se entretiene más de lo normal en llegar al baño, quizás pueda encontrársele por los pasillos...pero Merlín no está de su parte: no se cruza con ningún alumno mayor de 12 años. Sale entristecida del baño...deseando que Tonks le escriba...las mariposas de su estómago ya no vuelan, se han quedado quietas comprendiendo que unas cuantas cartas (exactamente cinco) durante el verano y momentos en la biblioteca no son nada...ella es Hermione Granger y no puede pasar nada interesante en su vida.

-¡Hola!-Hermione levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Luna, le sonríe.

-¡Luna!-Le abraza.-¿Qué tal el verano?-La rubie empieza a relatarle cierto viaje en el que Hermione se pierde.

-¿Qué tal Viktor?-Le pregunta.

-Bien, estuve unos días visitándolo...por compromiso-Acaba añadiendo.

-¿Entonces es cierto que te gusta Ron?-Ella sonríe.

-A mi nunca me ha gustado Ron, Luna-Dice resuelta.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunta esperanzada.

-Claro, Harry y Ron son como mis hermanos-Luna se queda pensativa.

-¿Entoces...si no es Ron ni es Viktor...quién es?-Pero Hermione no la escucha, solo puede concentrarse en volver a respirar, en acordarse de quien es y de donde está. Sin embargo solo puede mirarle, solo puede notar que su mundo gira alrededor de él, que todo lo demás deja de importar.-¡Oh!-Dice Luna siguiendo su mirada.-Nos vemos-Dice dejándolos solos. Exactamente a la distancia de siete pasos, mirándose fijamente, con el corazón acelerado, sin saber que hacer.

-Hola-Theo se acerca. Hermione suspira.

-Hh-hola-Contesta sin saber muy bien como.

¿Qué tal el resto del verano?-Ella sonríe.

-Bien-Silencio.-¿El tuyo?-

-No tan bien-Ambos oyen pasos acercándose, Theo se acerca decidido, roza su mano al entrar en el baño y Hermione se apoya en la pared temiendo caerse.

o0o0o0o

En la cena, la carta de Tonks no llegó, tampoco lo hizo en el desayuno del día siguiente. Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa...

-Hola Granger-Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más de lo normal.

-¿Parkinson?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Deberías contestar, "hola, Parkinson", es de educación.-Dijo la morena con una sonrisa diferente a a las que solía dirigirle. Después ocupó su lugar en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Al poco entraron el resto de los alumnos. Theo y Hermione intercambiaron una sonrisa. Hermione estaba demasiado sorprendida por el saludo de Parkinson como para prestar mucha atención a la nueva profesora: Dolores Umbridge, solo le prestó atención cuando Harry habló y ella le castigó por mentir. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan estúpida para negar la realidad? Hermione empezó a comprender que ese año no aprenderían Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en el colegio...tenía que pensar algo. El timbre sonó y solo pudo ver la capa de Theo al salir...sonrió al pensar que esa tarde tendría que ir a la biblioteca a hacer deberes...

Sin embargo, él no apareció en toda la tarde, no había rastro de él. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? _No te conviene mi compañía, Él ha vuelto y mi padre_...fueron como dos latigazos. Sus palabras resonaron claras como si se las estuviera diciendo de nuevo. Nada volvería a ser igual, N-A-D-A. En ese momento apareció Hedwig. Hermione cogió la carta ansiosa y salió corriendo hacia los terrenos para leerla, obviando a la persona que entraba solo para verla...

_¿Un Slytherin? ¡¡¡¡Por eso estabas tan calladita!!!! Ten por seguro que le voy a investigar, se que lo que hagan los padres no tienen porque hacerlo los hijos...aunque pensándolo bien sería taaaaan romántico que estuvieras con el enemigo, encuentros a escondidas, con todo el mundo en contra (eso va a ser igual aunque no tenga la marca, ese chico nunca será bien visto)...solo de pensarlo me emociono._

_Lista de consejos:_

_1-Sube un poco tu falda: no niegues al leerlo, pero creo que ya es hora de que tu falda pase a estar por encima de tu rodilla._

_2-Elige a un chico: que sea ingenuo, que por mucho que coquetees no lo capte. (Prepárate para escuchar la furia celosa de Ron y la sobreprotectora de Harry) Una vez elegido el chico siguiente objetivo: C-O-Q-U-E-T-E-A-R C-O-N É-L. Eso hará que nuestro chico Slytherin-posesivo despierte y se fije más en ti._

_3-Si el coqueteo no funciona, ATACA: no puedes perder el tiempo con tonterías...la guerra puede empezar en cualquier momento y no creo que lo mejor sea declararos amor eterno frente dos varitas cargadas con un Avada...esa es mi humilde opinión..._

_4-Una vez que el chico está donde queremos: DISFRUTAAAAAA vive el momento, no pienses en nada que no sea él y tu y no hace falta decirlo...contármelo todo._

_5-Ármate de paciencia porque estos pelmas (entre los que por supuesto no está mi querido Remus...hablando de Remus está noche voy a dar el paso 3 de la lista. El 1 ya lo di en verano, el 2...francamente no creo que Moody sea el mejor ejemplar para coquetear, asique al 3 directamente...deseame suerte y...)_

-Parece que Krum es muy gracioso-Como acto reflejo arrugó el pergamino y se volvió hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz.-Fui a la biblioteca pero huiste-_Respira Hermione, solo hay que respirar._

-¿Huir? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-Dijo sonriendo. Ella llevaba toda la tarde en la biblioteca y él no había ido...mentiroso.

-Salías corriendo...a mi me parece que eso es huir...te llamé pero me ignoraste-

-Nott, no huía, simplemente recibí una carta y...-

-¿Nott?-Dijo herido. Bastante paciencia estaba teniendo, joder llevaba observándola un buen rato y había enrojecido, había sonreía y rodado los ojos al leer esa carta..._¿haría lo mismo con las mias?...deja de pensar tonterías, ¡descubre quien es el capullo que la escribe!_ Y se había acercado a ella, consiguiendo que ocultara la carta antes siguiera de poder leer una letra...

-Bueno...es tu apellido, ¿no?-Dijo nerviosa.

-Claro Granger, es mi apellido-_Idiota, más que idiota_. De nuevo esa frialdad...eso no era lo que ella quería.

-¿Querías algo?-Dijo levantándose.

-No contestaste a mi última carta-Dijo serio.-Quizás estabas muy ocupada contestando a otras...-

-¡Claro que lo hice!-Dijo molesta.-¡Y déjate de insinuaciones!-

-No insinuo nada, afirmo-Dijo orgulloso.

-¡Pues afirma lo que te de la gana! Te contesté y te dije que ya había ido a comprar...-

-No digo esa parte de la carta-

-¿Y qué otra parte querías que contestara?-

-Había una parte escrita con tinta invisible...como en las otras-Hermione sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, un mensaje oculto y él acercándose a ella cada vez más.

-¿Y qué decía?-Dijo emocionada.

-Ya no importa-Dijo molesto, alejándose.-Nos vemos Granger- Hermione se quedó estática, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Reaccionó corriendo hacia su sala común, subió los escalones hacia su habitación de dos en dos, abrió su baúl y sacó sus cartas. Todas tenían mensajes ocultos que ella había contestado por la emoción de recibir una carta suya...ignorante de que lo hacía. Cogió la última con manos temblorosas...

_Siento no haber podido escribir antes, pero no he tenido tiempo para ello. Mi padre ha estado vigilándome todo el verano..._

_Dentro de poco iremos a comprar las cosas para el colegio, podriamos vernos y me cuentas qué tal ha estado tu verano._

_Espero la respuesta pronto y con esta lechuza._

_Siento mucho si se ha puesto pesada, pero mi padre no tardará en volver de una reunión...estoy en un programa de "entrenamiento" que lleva a cabo cierta tía de un amigo..._

Hasta ahí todo lo que ella recordaba...

_Puedes decir que soy tonto pero...tengo ganas de verte, de volver a compartir tardes en la biblioteca...¿y tu?...¿me echas de menos? _

_TN_

¡No podía creerlo, no podía creerlo! ¿Y ahora como arreglaba esto?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aquí estoy de nuevo, después de sobrevivir a los exámenes finales y de empezar a disfrutar del verano, aquí estoy. Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!!

**Alastor82:** jaja, espero que el salto en la silla acabara en la silla y no en el suelo...me alegra que te guste. Besos!

**Krissalis Potter**: si, si supones bien y la historia sigue. Besos!

**nU_si**: siento el retraso...obligaciones de la vida estudiantil...Besos!

**Nessie-Malfoy**: lo primero gracias por pasarte por mi perfil..que por cierto debería actualizar...me alegra que te guste la historia, es una lástima que no haya mas fic de Theo...con lo mono que me parece...Besos!

**SabrinaCullenBlack**: jajaja, si creo que algo vas a llorar...claro que vi los MTV movie awards...Rob estaba tan...no hay palabras...y viste cuando Kris rompio el premio...q gracioso!! el trailer es increible, yo quiero mmmmmaaaaaasssssss!!Besos!

**Giselle Lestrange**: jejeje, el problema es q Hermione es algo insegura y q salir de Grimmauld Place era mision imposible 4...jeje. Besos!

**OzzTheStraightener**: jeje, me alegra que te gustara...Besos!

Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo...Bye!

_**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**_


	3. Soltándose el pelo

_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

**3-Soltándose el pelo****: **

_Puedes decir que soy tonto pero...tengo ganas de verte, de volver a compartir tardes en la biblioteca...¿y tu?...¿me echas de menos? _

_TN_

¡No podía creerlo, no podía creerlo! ¿Y ahora como arreglaba esto? ¿Por qué todo le tenía que ir mal a ella? No era justo...esa noche no pudo pegar ojo, otra cosa mas a su lista de mala suerte...pero algo positivo había sacado de su insomnio...se había decidido a seguir los consejos de Tonks, por lo que esa mañana, después de una relajante ducha había estado probando cuanto subirse la falda y cuando encontró ese punto medio en el que era obvio que se había acortado la falda pero no excesivamente como para parecer una fresca, fue a reunirse con sus amigos. Como bien había pronosticado Tonks, Harry miró mal a todo chico que la miró más de cinco segundos a las piernas y Ron enrojeció furioso.

-¿No está muy corta esa falda?-Preguntó tenso.

-¿Corta? Esta como siempre...-

-Quizás es que Herms por fin a crecido.-Dijo Ginny antes de abrazarla.-Te queda muy bien-

-Pero...-Empezó a decir Harry.

-¡Vamos a desayunar que tengo mucho hambre!-Dijo Ginny. Hermione empezaba a estar algo incómoda, ¿tanto se había acortado la falda? ¿tan feas eran sus piernas?-Estas perfecta...-Dijo en un susurro Ginny. Hermione suspiró, si iba a seguir las recomendaciones de Tonks tenía que dejarse de tonterías. Su falda esta bien así y punto. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, su seguridad esta reforzada. Sentía que ciertas miradas la seguían hasta que se sentó. Dean se quedó mirándola fijamente provocando que Ginny mirara mal a Hermione. Decidió esconderse tras su desayuno para evitar las miradas de ambos. El ambiente estaba bastante tenso y no parecía la única tensa, en ese momento vio como Theo dejaba su mesa y, al parecer, bastante furioso.

o0o0o0o

Theo se levantó enfadado, no había dormido casi nada y, por si fuera poco, Draco y Pansy se habían aliado en su contra y había terminado confesando tras dos botellas y media de whisky de fuego. Sus amigos se habían reido, mejor dicho llorado de la risa cuando les confesó que el año pasado casi había muerto de celos. Después de vomitar dos veces, acostarse mareado y no dejar de ver que el techo daba vueltas, o en su defecto al cerrar los ojos, la oscuridad daba vueltas, había conseguido dormir algo pero la resaca estaba siendo...peculiar. Aunque...si la suya era curiosa, la de su amigo...

-¡¿Qué coño...?!-Dijo Draco cuando Pansy le tiró agua para despertarle.

-Os informo de que teneis 10 minutos para arreglaros, tengo hambre-Después cerró la puerta con un ligero portazo, ambos sintieron punzadas en la cabeza. Llegaron al comedor tras una regañina de Pansy. Solo querían sentarse y que comiera algo para que dejara de hablar. Se sentaron, o más bien se dejaron caer. Theo levantó la vista de la mesa, casi instintivamente mientras bebía su segundo vaso de zumo y casi se ahoga. Por la puerta entraba Hermione, estaba...su falda...tuvo que contenerse para no levantarse, cargarla al hombro y Merlín sabe que no hubiera salido de su habitación en siglos, por un lado y por otro para no dejar ciego a todo aquel que la miraba.

-¿Qué?-Dijo furioso.

-Competencia...-Dijo Pansy

-Vaya...parece que Granger...escondía un tesoro bajo esa falda de santurrona, ¿verdad?-Dijo Bliase. Todos se empezaron a reir. Theo se tensó más aun y se levantó furioso. Que otros miraran a su Hermione, podía soportarlo, pero que Zabini, el asqueroso de Zabini, solo de pensar que la había mirado...

-Cálmate, Theo-Dijo Draco. El moreno se sobresaltó al oirle.

-Vamos...llegaremos tarde a clase de Pociones.-El rubio miró su reloj, para llegar tarde deberían ir a paso tortuga...pero decidió no decirle nada. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era llevar a cabo su plan. Pansy intentaría un primer acercamiento con Granger, recopilar información y luego hacer que su amigo se lanzara. Si eso no funcionaba, él estaba dispuesto a suplicar a Granger, y eso era decir mucho, porque le diera una oportunidad a su amigo. Theo no había tenido una infancia feliz o fácil, en el colegio...no había encontrado nadie para ser feliz y ahora que por fin mostraba interés por alguien, que les confesaba que ella le gustaba, que le daba igual incluso su padre...no iba a permitir que no lo consiguiera. Y hablando de conseguir cosas...tenía que quitarse a Astoria de encima y decirle a Pansy que tenía el camino abierto solo para ella. ¿Por qué ella querría entrar en ese camino, no?-¿Qué piensas tanto?-

-Pansy...-Dijo como explicación. Y el moreno la aceptó, porque bien sabía lo que su amigo sentía. Minutos después apareció en ese mismo pasillo Ron, seguido de Harry que resguardaba la espalda de Hermione.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?-Dijo la castaña molesta.-No me habeis dejado ni leer el periódico...si que os habeis tomado este año en serio Pociones, venir...-miró su reloj-quince minutos antes...-Dejo de hablar al ver allí a los dos Slytherins, especialmente a uno.

-Es que este año son los TIMOS.-Dijo Harry. Hermione no dijo nada. Estaba muy interesada en mirar el suelo. Quería gritar que le echó mucho de menos, que ella no sabía de los mensajes ocultos, que él era muy importante para ella...pero para ello tenían que desaparecer tres personas de ese pasillo y conseguir que él la hablara. Los minutos de espera hasta que llegaron el resto de alumnos fueron incómodos. Hermione miraba a Theodore disimuladamente, Theo miraba a Hermione descaradamente, Draco miraba al Trío Dorado con indiferencia mientras seguía pensando en Pansy. Snape apareció sigilosamente, como siempre. Abrió la puerta y miró a los alumnos.

-Este año he decidido que los alumnos se sentarán con aquellos que tengan su mismo nivel. Ya estoy cansado de tonterías, asique...Granger colóquese entre Nott y Malfoy. Parkinson, Potter y Zabinni, Weasley...entre Crabbe y Goyle...el resto...puede mantenerse así. Pansy sonrió a Theo. Draco le dio un pequeño pisotón y susurró un "suertudo" y Hermione enrojeció. Ron por su parte murmuro un "maldito Snape".-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Weasley.-Hermione le firó fijamente y Ron solo se encogió de hombros.-Para final de curso, según estais sentados tendreis que hacer un trabajo, si lo teneis antes me lo entregais. Elegireis una poción, investigareis sobre ella, su creador, sus ingredientes, su historia...después me pedireis permiso y por la tarde vendreis a prepararla y por último...si alguna de las partes no son aceptables...expondreis a la clase vuestro trabajo, ¿entendido?-Todos asintieron.-Ahora abrid el libro por la página 10. Potter, comience a leer en voz alta.-Hermione tenía serios problemas para mantener su atención en la lectura. Podía sentir la mano de Theo a escasos centímetros de su muslo, podía oler su colonia con grandes tentaciones de cerrar los ojos e inspirar para grabar el olor eternamente. Podía ver como jugaba con la pluma mientras leía...¿cómo seguir la monótoma voz de Ron en esa situación? Cuando leía Harry, o Parkinson había sido más fácil mantenerla.-Cojan los ingredientes que necesiten, disponen de 40 minutos para su realización.-La clase empezó a moverse, la gente se peleaba por llegar antes a sus ingredientes.

-Vaya Granger...tendremos que hacer un trabajo juntos...ya sabes que yo no bajo del 9...-

-Yo tampoco, Malfoy-Dijo orgullosa.

-Lo sé...solo quiero que no te relajes...dicen que el amor nos lleva a hacer tonterías...solo os lo dejo claro.-Hermione enrojeció, Theo asesinó a su amigo con la mirada y Draco se fue a por sus ingredientes con una enorme sonrisa.

-Theo...-El moreno la miró intensamente.-No sabía lo de los mensajes.-Theo se sorprendió, ¿cómo que no lo sabía? Pero si siempre se los contestaba.-Lo siento.-Dijo bajando la mirada. Después de esperar a que él dijera algo, se levantó hacia las estanterías, mejor dejar de hacer el tonto en esa clase.

-¿Y bien?-Regresó el rubio con Pansy a su lado.

-Dice que no sabía lo de los mensajes...-

-Te dije que no era buena idea...¿por qué ibas a mirar mensajes ocultos en una carta de apariencia normal?-Dijo Pansy.-¿Y qué le has dicho?-

-Nada...-Pansy le miró furiosa, Draco rodó los ojos y recibió un pisotón de la morena. Hermione se acercaba. Theo corrió a por sus cosas y empezaron a trabajar en silencio. La clase finalizó sin incidentes. Theo se debatía en como debía hablar con ella y Draco se debatía entre cortarle la mano u otra cosa a Zabini por idiota, ¿cómo se atrevía a mirar así a Pansy?

o0o0o0o

Esa tarde, Theo fue a la biblioteca a primera hora. Tenía que hablar con ella. Entró esperando encontrarla allí, pero para su desgracia, no estaba. Dejó sus cosas en la primera mesa que encontró desanimado. Media hora más tarde, vio entrar a varios Ravenclaws. Bajó de nuevo la vista. Diez minutos después Ronald Weasley se sentaba en una mesa cercana a la suya acompañado de Harry.

-Te digo que no lo entiendo, Harry.-

-Ron...ya sabes como es, es incapaz de decir que no...además, ¿qué tiende de malo que le ayude?-Dijo Harry sacando sus libros de la mochila.-Lo que no es normal es que estemos aquí, parece que la vigilamos.-

-No lo parece, eso es lo que hacemos.-Theo se levantó disimuladamente hasta que tuvo el ángulo perfecto para obsevar sin ser visto. Allí estaba Hermione, se inclinaba sobre la mesa para explicarle algo de un libro a Boot que en ese momento miraba fijamente el pecho de su castaña, Theo tragó en seco. ¿Es que no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo? Al llevar la falda más corta e inclinarse sobre la mesa, ésta mostraba más sus piernas y tenía a media biblioteca mirándola intensamente. Se acercó por un impulsó, pero terminó reaccionando a tiempo para esconderse tras una estantería.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora, Terry?-El castaño asintió.-Solo tienes que coger el truquillo a las runas, luego es más fácil e interesante.- Volvió a caminar hasta su silla y se sentó. Boot no dejaba de mirarla y él como un idiota no pudo aguantarlo más. Justo en ese momento Potter y Weasley llegaban también a la mesa. Eso provocó que Boot fijara su vista en el libro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Nott?-Preguntó Ron. Hermione giró la cabeza instantáneamente.

-Vv-vengo a hablar del trabajo del Pociones, Weasley.-Hermione bajó la vista apenada.

-Es que me está ayudando con Runas Antiguas.-

-Supongo que por un momento que hable con ella, no te pasará nada. Draco nos espera-Dijo entre dientes.

-Terry tiene razón, está dándole clase-Dijo Ron. Harry no entendía a su amigo, hace un momento había insultado a todo el árbol genealógico de Terry Boot y ahora...

-Vamos a hablar-Dijo decidida Hermione.-Vete mirando la página siguiente e intenta hacer los ejercicios.-Ron iba a replicar pero una mirada de Harry lo impidió. Hermione empezó a caminar fuera de la biblioteca. -¿De qué quieres hacer el trabajo?-Dijo mientras caminaba. Theo la empujó contra una pared.

-¿No sabías lo de los mensajes?-Dijo mirándola fijamente. Sonrió ligeramente al ver que se había sonrojado, quizás había sido un poco brusco.

-Nn-no-

-¿Me contestarías al último?-

-Ss-sii-Theo se alejó ligeramente de ella, esperando su respuesta.

-¿Y bien?-

-Que si-Dijo Hermione más roja.

-¿Que si, que?-

-Por Merlín, que si, si que te echaba de menos, ¿contento?-Dijo más alto de lo que la hubiera gustado. Pero era su culpa, ¡ella le había contestado! Theo sonrió abiertamente y Hermione se apoyó disimuladamente en la pared, en cualquier momento iba a empezar a hiperventilar y marearse si seguía mirándola así con esa sonrisa.

-Muy contento.-Se acercó a ella, hasta abrazarla. Hermione jadeó y enrojeció más aun.-¿Mañana te sentarás conmigo?-

-¿Ss-sentarme contigo?-Dijo sin comprender.

-En la biblioteca.-

-Ah...si, vv-vale.-

-Gracias, Hermione.-Intensificó ligeramente el abrazo y después la soltó lentamente. Hermione dejó de disimular y se apoyó en la pared. Theo comenzó a caminar y se giró al ver que no le seguía. Volvió a tragar en seco. Hermione estaba apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, sonrojada...

-¡Theo!-Él se asustó.-Mm-mañana tengo clase y...-

-¿Hay clase por la tarde?-Dijo sacando del bolsillo de su túnica el horario.

-Nn-no, es que le voy a ayudar a Terry Boot con Runas Antiguas y...es que va fatal, pensaba que con un día a la semana sería suficiente, pero hoy he visto que no.-Theo cerró los puños. ¡Ese niño idiota! Ahora todo le cuadraba. Después de la clase de Pociones había ido al baño para mojarse la cara y calmarse. Al entrar Terry Boot y Anthony Goldstein hablaban: _"hoy se lo voy a pedir, ya sabes pondré cara de inocente y le diré que el año pasado iba fatal...que me costó mucho llegar al notable. Ahora que está tan guapa...quiero ser el primero, ya sabes"_ Ambos se habían empezado a reir."_Si, ya te entiendo, el primero en llevártela al huerto"._ Theo había pensado que eran unos idiotas y que pobre la chica a la que querían engañar. ¿Cómo no se había acordado nada más verle? ¡Por supuesto que ese...malnacido no iba a llevársela al huerto ni a ningún sitio!

-Creo que con que le dediques una tarde es más que suficiente, Hermione.-

-Pero es que...no entiende casi nada.-

-¿Pero si el año pasado sacó un notable, no?-Dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella.-Además, tenemos un trabajo que hacer y yo _quiero_ tu compañía.-Hermione volvió a jadear y se mordió el labio. Theo no lo resistió más. Comenzó a inclinarse, ¡tenía que besarla! Justo cuando sus labios iban a rozarse, Pansy apareció y escharon unas voces y se separaron.

-¿Y si esa serpiente le ha hecho algo?-Dijo Ronald.

-Ron, están hablando de un trabajo y ya sabes como es Hermione con los trabajos...-Hermione esta roja como un tomate.

-¡Te digo que no me gusta!-

-Granger...contigo quería hablar yo.-

-¿Conmigo?-Dijo Hermione.

-Si, verás he decidido que podíamos enterrar el hacha de guerra. Es absurdo que nos llevemos mal por lo que mis padres piensen. Por eso mismo, este sábado, que hay salida a Hogsmeade, quiero que vayamos de compras, a tomar algo, no se para hablar y eso...-Justo en ese momento Ron y Harry doblaron la esquina.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Ron acusadoramente.

-Ron, Harry-Por lo menos ya no estaba roja, estaba alucinando...

-¿Bueno, que dices?-

-Qq-que ¿si?-

-¡Perfecto, Hermione! Vamos a planearlo todo.-La cogió de la mano y la arrastró con ella.

-¡Espera, tengo que ir a la biblioteca...-

-La biblioteca puede esperar.-Los tres chicos se quedaron mirándose hasta que apareció Draco.

-¿Has visto a Pansy?-Dijo sin fijarse en los demás.

-Se acaba de ir con Hermione.-

-¿Hermione?-Ron los miró sospechosamente.

-¿No estabais hablando del trabajo?-Preguntó.

-Claro que si, Weasel pero he ido a buscar un libro que me regaló mi padre de Pociones y lo tiene Pansy.-Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. Su amigo sonrió internamente, ¡menos mal que se les daba tan bien mentir con naturalidad!

-Vamos, Ron...¡déjalo ya!-Dijo Harry cansado. Los Gryffindors se fueron y Draco empezó a mirar a su amigo sospechosamente.

-Asique...hablando del trabajo...-

-Si, del trabajo-Dijo Theo.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?-

-Draco...-Dijo entre dientes.

-Te has sonrojado, asique habla.-

-Casi la beso, pero hemos escuchado a sus amigos y luego llegó Pansy y le dijo no se que de ir a Hogsmeade y ella...¡un momento, dijo que si!-

-¿Y qué te ha llevado a besarla?-Picó Draco de nuevo. Sabía que su amigo no se lanzaba así como si nada.

-Terry Boot.-

-La competencia es buena la mayoría de las veces-Dijo Pansy saliendo de la nada.-Y no hace falta que me agradezcas que te he conseguido una cita para el sábado o que te haya salvado de morir a manos de Weasel y Potter por besar a su amiga...-

-Gracias, Pansy-

-¿Una cita?-Dijo Draco.

-Oh, tu vendrás conmigo. Iremos de compras.-Draco sonrió.

-¿Me estás proponiendo una cita, Pans?-

-Eso te lo dejo a ti, Draco.-El rubio sonrió.

o0o0o0o

Hermione se dejó arrastrar por Pansy porque su mente estaba hecha un verdadero lío. ¿Había estado apunto de besarla?

-Mira vamos a dejar las cosas claras.-Dijo Pansy mientras cerraba la puerta del aula.-¿Te gusta Theo?-

-¿Perdona?-

-Es muy sencillo. Es mi mejor amigo, como un hermano y no pienso dejar que sufra. Puedo ser tu amiga o todo lo contrario, asique responde.-Hermione la miró con los ojos abiertos.-Es muy sencillo, ¿si o no?-

-Ss-si-Otra vez esta roja. ¿Pansy había sonreido?

-Bien, entonces...¿amigas?-Hermione asintió. No sabía que hacer, estaba intimidada.-Lo del sábado lo decía enserio. Le diré a Draco que me acompañe, así lo mismo se lanza y todo...pero ahora estamos contigo. Si Draco viene, Theo también y así podreis pasar tiempo juntos sin que el troglodita de Weasel arme la del siglo...¿te parece bien ir de compras?-

-Park...Pansy-

-Mucho mejor.-

-Yo...-

-Se que es raro, que te he insultado y tratado mal, lo siento.-

-Wow.-

-Era idiota, mis padres me dicían algo y yo lo hacía sin rechistar...pero este verano...bueno el año pasado...todo cambió...-Hermione pudo ver como la mirada de la chica se entristecía.-Es una larga historia, quizás el sábado haya tiempo para contarla...Theo es un gran chico, muy especial...-

-Lo se.-Pansy la abrazó. ¿Es que los Slytherins abrazaban a todo el mundo?-No dejes que nada te influya y cuidale.-Tras esas palabras salió del aula.-Hasta mañana.-

-A-adios-Hermione caminó medio sonámbula hacia su sala común.

-¡Hermione!-

-¡Neville!-

-Te he traido esto de la biblioteca, la señora Prince dijo que te lo habías olvidado-¡Mierda, Terry Boot!

-Muchas gracias, Nev.-

-¡Nada!-Mañana pensaría algo que decirle, ahora iba a escribir a Tonks, ¡necesitaba consejos!

o0o0o0o

-Pansy...¿te dijo algo Hermione?-

-Si-Dijo la morena cerrando su libro.

-¿Y?-

-No pienso decirte ni una palabra-

-Pansy...¡vamos!-

-Ella es mi amiga y todo lo que me dijo fue bajo secreto de amiga...-

-¡Y yo soy tu amigo...desde hace años! Por favor...-

-Nop-

-¿Algun módico precio?-

-Nop, no está en venta-

-Por favor...-Dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-No y es mi última palabra.-Theo se cruzó de brazos-

-Dime al menos si es bueno o malo-

-Eres un agonias.-

-Argh-Pansy sonrió y volvió a coger el libro.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No me lo puedo creer. Hoy entre en fanfiction para ponerme al día con historias de otras escritoras y al mirar mi perfil me di cuenta que hacía siglos que no actualizaba esta historia, asique me leí los dos capítulos e iba a empezar a escribir el tercero y me di cuenta de que ¡tenía ya escrito el capítulo y no lo había subido! Maldito estres...no se si voy a sobrevivir a este año...

Se que es cortito, pero prefiero publicarle tal cual está. Además me vino una idea a la cabeza de un oneshot y voy a ver si llega a buen puerto. Espero que os guste a pesar del tiempo y q no sea muy largo.

**Ailei-chan :** gracias por el review! Me alegra q te gustara, espero q a pesar del tiempo sigas por aqui. Besos!

**luna-maga **: gracias!!!

**alastor82 **: perdón, perdón. Mi musa me obligó, yo no quería, pero me amenazó con varios cruciatus...(xD) Si que aprobé todos los exams y de momento hasta ahora tmb...espero q los q me quedan tmb me salgan bn y termine la carrera, sino me moriré...Besos!

**krol**: gracias!! Besos!

**W.**: wow, brasileña? Qtal por alli? Gracias por pasarte por el fic y dejar un review! Besos!

**PeqUe:** es que Theo es...adorable!!! Gracias por pasarte, besos!

**Giselle Lestrange**: las cosas van mejorando, poco a poco. Sobre la separación...este fic es la primera parte de una triología, la segunda parte la termine ya y sale el final de este fic...si qieres adelantarte...Sorpresas II de espera. Besos!

**verillo**: jeje, me alegra que te gustara...sobre un hermione&oliver...ya hice uno, pasate por mi perfil y lo verás. Besos!

**safiro granger 1396:** se que he estado desaparecida, pero ha sido materialmente imposible entrar en facfiction, y más imposible aun, sentarme a escribir...ojala pudiera tener mas tiempo para ello. Besos y gracias por el review! Besos.

Sin mas, espero que nos veamos pronto. Gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos, siempre son bienvenidos y hacen muy feliz!!!

_**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**_


End file.
